


all i want is the taste that your lips allow

by georgiehensley



Category: Union J (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jaymi's birthday and George ends up having a little too much to drink. Then he finds himself wanting to kiss Josh. So he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all i want is the taste that your lips allow

**Author's Note:**

> Filled a prompt today and I felt really good about it, so I decided to put it up here as well.
> 
> Based off the combined prompts: Can I please have a fluffy Gosh oneshot where they are at Jaymi’s birthday party (they aren’t together yet) and they end up kissing each and its all fluffy?Can there be some JJ/Jaymi or Jaymi/Olly as well, thanks!! :)
> 
> Hey could you please do a Gosh oneshot where JJ and Jaymi walk in on Josh and George kissing? It can be their first kiss or they can already be together, I don’t mind! Also can there be side JJ/Jaymi? Thanks if you do this! :D

George might’ve had a little too much to drink. But really, it’s hard to blame him because it’s Jaymi’s birthday and there’s booze  _everywhere_. So yeah, he had a little. Or, maybe a lot. He stopped counting after two drinks.

And being the youngest band member and most likely the one with the least experience with alcohol, he gets tipsy pretty easily, which is how he ended up where he is now, stumbling around the partygoers outside, mumbling nonsense every so often, before ending up nearly collapsing against someone who stood off to the side, by the fence.

“ _Someone_  had a little too much to drink.” This person says to him, and George can recognize that voice, but he can’t pick out who it belongs to.

“I only had two drinks.” He mumbles drunkenly, and he can hear the person chuckle.

“Yeah,  _sure_.” They say, and  _oh_ , it’s Josh. Once he realizes this, he finds himself giggling.

“Hi Josh.” He says, slinging an arm around his bandmate’s shoulder, practically hanging off of him now. “You look extra pretty today.” Josh chuckles again.

“Someone needs to take you  _home_ , mate.” He says. “You’ve had far too much to drink, clearly.” George can’t contain the whine that slips past his lips.

“No, I’ll be fine.” He says. “I jus… won’t drink ‘s much.”

“Try no more.” Josh says. “I’m taking you out of here.”

“No.” George protests again, grabbing onto Josh’s top as he begins to head in the direction of the house. George’s grip causes him to stop, sighing, turning towards George, and their eyes meet. He can see how glassy the younger boy’s eyes are, clearly having had too much to drink, but he can’t seem to get the courage to pull him along as he stands there.

“Y-you look really pretty today, Joshy.” George says, words sounding a bit slurred. Josh chuckles.

“You said that already.” He says.

“Did I?” George says, and Josh can’t help but giggle again. “H-have I ever told you how much I wanna kiss you?”

“No.” Josh says.

“’Cause I do.” George says, smiling. “I have for a while now.” Josh’s eyebrows furrow with confusion.

“You really need to go home.” He says, but again, can’t seem to move.

“I  _really_  need to kiss you.” George says, and then, he does. Josh tenses, even as George is now gripping onto his shoulders. But he kisses him back, even parting his lips for him, cringing as he tastes the alcohol on George’s tongue, but he still doesn’t pull out of it. He just gives in to George until the younger boy is done, smiling when he pulls away. But then he hiccups, and all of a sudden, it’s as if the alcohol was never in his system. He sobers up pretty quickly, not completely but enough that he can process what just happened.

“Shit.” He says, and before Josh can say anything, they’re joined by their other bandmates.

“Hey guys.” JJ says, slinging an arm over George’s shoulder. “Enjoying the party?”

“We saw you guys kissing just now.” Jaymi says, covering his mouth with his hand for a moment to cover his giggle. “JJ, you owe me now.”

“Fine.” JJ says, rolling his eyes. “What is it I owe you, again?”

“You’ll do the laundry for a week. And you’re on diaper duty.”

JJ rolls his eyes again. “Fine,” He says, and Jaymi smiles triumphantly. He then notices how frozen George and Josh are, so he reaches a hand between them, snapping, and suddenly they’re more alert.

“Jeez, what happened between you two?” He asks. “It’s like you’ve seen a ghost or something.”

“We’ve just, uh, never done that before.” Josh says, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Oh.” Jaymi says. “Well, JJ and I should be going anyway. We have other party guests to tend to.” He then pulls JJ away and in another direction, leaving the two youngest bandmates to stand there, still staring at each other.

“So, you kissed me.” Josh says.

“And you kissed back.” George adds. “Look, Josh, I’m so sorry, I really had too much to drink tonight and—”

“Hey, it’s okay.” Josh says, sticking his hands into the pockets of his jeans, shrugging as he speaks again. “I kinda liked it.” He then averts his gaze to the ground for a quick moment, before meeting George’s eyes again, blushing when he smiles.

“That’s … great.” George says, breathing a sigh of relief. “That’s really great. So, um, is everything okay between us now? No awkwardness?”

“Yeah, no awkwardness.” Josh says. “But, uh, d-do you mind if I kiss you again?” George giggles.

“Go right ahead.” He says, and Josh does.


End file.
